Pacing Death's Trail
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Just before the events of the movie. Mac in his full Macness is to be expected. Foul mouth, drugs, rape, and gratuitous violence.


**This is going to be different than my other Mac fiction. Simply put I didn't like Devon from the movie, he was a bastard. He's going to serve a purpose here, things are different somewhat between the brothers. Call it OOC, but it's fanfiction so... Make of it what I will and I'm going to hammer this out. I've had a idea that slammed into me with the force of a damn train derailing every other thought till I got this down. **

Mac set in the back booth cloaked in shadow watching the sea of bodies writhing against each other like their very lives depended on it. But that was the joke of it, their lives did depend on it. Every fuckin' move was designed to entrance and captivate the opposite sex, stupid whores. Every one of them disgusted him to the point he wasn't sure why he was even here.

"Are we doing this or not?"

Mac looked over blowing a cloud of smoke up into the air locking eyes with Devon. "What am I here for?" Low and cold.

Devon looked out at the sea of bodies and licked his lips hungrily, "I want her." He gestured towards a young girl.

Mac flicked his eyes to the girl and taking her in. She was young with light blonde hair fanning out around her as she moved. She resembled Reggie in a way, something that had him getting hard. She was a small thing easily subdued. Not that matter for him either way, but Devon it would. He wasn't quite where Mac was with shit. He was still of the mind that giving leeway would win him some kind of understanding with them.

Mac snorted at the hilarity of the thought and shifted in his seat slamming his shot back. "Need me to hold your dick to?"

Devon scowled at him but wisely kept his mouth shut knowing his older and volatile brother wouldn't hesitate to put him in his place. "She's here with another girl."

Mac looked back over not seeing anyone else just as her eyes came up and connected with his. He seen interest and desire pass through her eyes quickly as she looked him over. He looked back at Devon, "Where?"

Devon inclined his head to the bar and Mac took in the woman setting there. She was older, a lot older in fact than the girl Devon was after. She had black hair that did nothing but make her age and desperation show all the more. She was looking around her as if she felt eyes on her but couldn't pin point where from, she was nervously sipping her drink.

"Well can you help me?" Devon looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You look like a nance stop with that shit." Mac snapped knocking back his next shot. "Tell me how would you get her out of here?"

Devon looked at him, "I'd get her to follow me out Mac."

Nodding along, "You gonna go out there and contend against the other men around her?"

Devon's eyes went out to her and observed the men dancing around her vying for her attention. He watched her for awhile as Mac lit another cigarette. Looking at Devon he had a lot to learn if this was going to go anywhere. Boy was almost like a newborn in all things Mac grew up knowing having been raised by Walter. Murder, pussy, and drugs came like second nature to him.

Devon's eyes whipped around to him, "She wants you even though you aint looked her fucking way."

Mac snorted at his words and pushed a shot to his younger brother. Devon picked it up and choked it down sputtering. Mac knocked his own back and looked back out at the woman at the bar. If Devon wanted this and wanted to learn to do this the right way all the way to body disposal he needed to learn a few key things.

"You can't leave the friend behind. "

Devon looked up at him his eyes red from his coughing fit. "I don't want the friend."

Mac growled and set forward letting smoke billow from his nose, "It aint about what the fuck you want, unless prison is what your after."

Devon snapped his mouth shut audibly and listened.

"That bitch is watching her every move. IF I had to guess she's a fuckin' dyke hot after her. If she walks out of this place with you, you bet your fuckin' ass that bitch will have a full description even goddamned tags." Mac growled.

Mac slid from the booth silently and made his way to the bar grabbing a beer. He felt the blonde clocking his movement as he stood at the bar next to her friend waiting on his order. Snubbing out his cigarette he let the last lungful of smoke escape him with a light breath.

"Karla you should get up and dance." A lilting voice spoke just behind.

Mac smirked signalling the barman for two beers. Grabbing his order and walking to him in quick steps he slid them to him. "Sorry for the wait Mac."

Mac inclined his head, "Busy night an all."

"You aint fuckin' kiddin'. What the fuck Walter been into?"

Take a gulp of his beer he let it soothe the burn of the whiskey that still lingered on his throat, "Whatever it is that Walter fuckin' does."

Both men laughed and Mac grabbed the other beer turning and slamming into the blonde almost knocking her to the ground. He grabbed her with deft hands and steadied her on her feet while pulling her into him slightly.

"I'm sorry." Her soft voice spoke as she gazed up at him.

Mac released her from his grip and side stepped her his eyes lingering on her body and throat. She did look a lot like Reggie, the eyes were wrong though. No wonder Devon was hot after her. When he looked back at her face she was looking him over just like he had her.

Mac looked to Devon and seen him watching with baited breath. He turned back to the girl giving her a sly smile, "Why don't you and your friend come join me."

The girl shot a look to her friend smiling and looked back at him, "Give us a few."

Mac looked back at the friend letting his eyes dance across her like he was interested in her. Turning and striding back to Devon he shook away the lingering glances that they had shot him. This was Devon's hunt and he was here to show him how not to go to fuckin' prison.

"What the fuck was that?" Devon hissed as he slid into the booth.

Mac slid his beer to him, "Shut the fuck up and wait."

Devon sipped his beer his nerves evident on him. He looked jumpy and that would be off putting. "Get your shit together before they get over here."

"She has had her eyes on you all night, how the fuck am I supposed to get her interested in me."

"Just worry about getting her interested in leaving." Mac laughed.

Devon scowled but schooled his face as he looked over. Mac didn't need to look to know that the women were headed this way just like he knew they would. He sipped his beer watching Devon with amusement, he didn't think Devon had the grit to get shit done. In fact he was sure of it.

The blonde slid into the booth next to him her hand sliding along his thigh. Mac's arm was spread along the back of the booth and she settled against his side with no preamble. Devon's eyes flashed but he smartly kept his mouth shut instead making room for her friend.

"So what's ya'lls names?"

Devon smiled at her, "Devon and this is Mac."

She was leaning forward and looked over shoulder at him her hand sliding more against his thigh. He raised an eyebrow at her and her face flushed slightly.

"My name is Jennifer and my friend here is Karla." Her voice danced around the booth.

Mac pulled a cigarette out of the breast pocket of his shirt lighting it quickly. He looked to Devon and seen him watching him carefully. His face was schooled well hiding what he wanted and needed. Mac could see it though, he'd always be able to see the depths of peoples depravity even when they denied it to themselves.

The girls smiled and laughed joking with Devon the air around them calming some. They were getting comfortable around them, trusting them. Mac whistled loudly and motioned with his hand at the bartender. The sudden loud noise caused all three of his companions for the night to jump. He looked at them all equally but gave Jennifer a sly smile feeling her hand tense on his inner thigh.

"So Mac what do you do?" Jennifer purred leaning back and into his side.

He seen Devon shift but didn't look at him. She wasn't taking to Devon, he knew she wouldn't. She wasn't some stupid high school girl like Devon was use to, she knew what she wanted and was going after it. Devon was better off on the playground sidelines until he learnt everything he could. He met his eyes and Devon nodded his head subtle.

Mac killed his beer as the next round was was set on the table. The waitress smiled at him her eyes shining and he felt Jennifer's hand slide further up his thigh. He looked at her raising an eyebrow at her as she rubbed him through his wore out jeans. She smiled leaning into him to whisper in his ear while Devon looked on.

The time flew after that, both women were sufficiently roped in hook, line, and sinker. Mac walked towards the truck knowing they were following with Devon bringing up the rear. Jennifer slid around in front of him her hands sliding across his stomach in search of his belt as she smiled up at him walking backwards.

"We can take my car...let them drive yours and follow." She purred to him licking her lips pulling his belt open. Her hand slid inside gripping him causing him to clinch his jaw. "Karla, follow us."

She didn't release him as she walked backwards to the car. She pulled the drivers side open and handed Mac the keys.

"Take me where you like to play." She kissed his neck and climbed in.

Mac met Devon's eyes and motioned for him to follow. As soon as the doors were shut and they were on the road he felt her hands on him again.

"Who is the guy with you?" She licked down his neck.

Mac looked at her deciding she wasn't worth the time it'd take to explain a thing to. She was just here serve a purpose and not even one he had went searching for. Her hand slipped inside his jeans quickly working him up as he drove towards the canyons.

Her hot mouth closed around his cock sliding down him her tongue running along the back of his turgid length. He bit his lip not willing to give her the satisfaction of his pleasure. She flicked her eyes up to his and fisted his hand in her hair forcing her to take all of him down. Mac looked in the rear view seeing Devon's sulking ass behind them.

Flipping the signal at the cut off he turned on the long forgotten road and blazed a trail towards the caves. Her hand slid down cupping his balls making him jerk in her mouth as her other hand slid down to her pussy working herself. Mac could smell her in the cab of the car and growled. Hand forcing her head down he poured himself down her throat seeing the cave just ahead.

She set up swallowing him down and smiling at him sweetly. His lecherous gaze swept her body and he decided right there Devon could go fuck himself, he didn't know what to do with a woman like he had been saying he wanted. He was sure the boy didn't even know how to rightly use his dick, he was a fuckin' pussy.

Jerking the door open and pulling her out he ushered her forward on her drunken legs and she giggled complying easily as his hand trailed across her ass. Slapping her harshly on her heart shaped ass just as Devon pulled up, he looked at his brother and seen the hunger in his eyes but also fear. He was scared of what was to come but more so of Mac himself.

Mac watched Jennifer and Karla walk to their deaths with delight. Neither knowing just how fucked they really were. Mac pulled the tin from his pocket and slid his fingers through and into his mouth feeling the hit of meth burn through him rapidly. He smiled licking his lips and cleaning the residue from his fingers.

Devon looked at him and Mac knew he was going to hang back like always. He done this before, said he wanted Mac to show him what it was like. Teach him almost, but he always pussied out. He didn't have a taste for blood like Walter and him, he wasn't of the same mind no matter how hard he tried.

Devon squared his shoulders and raised his eyes to Macs nodding stiffly. Mac snorted and started for the cave feeling his belt still hanging open so he started working it loose. He'd need it soon.

Not bothering to get a light or look back, "Let's show you how a real man does it." A deep laugh bounced around them as he geared up for what was to come.


End file.
